Decembers of Love
by sora-chigau
Summary: --AkuRoku-- And I asked, what have I gotten myself into? Snow, clock towers, and city cafes.
1. Prologue

**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**: _Roxas X Axel_  
**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts_  
**Rated T**:_Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_  
**Key:**_ -- Time Skip/Scene Change_  
**Warning:** _This story changes POV. It switches from first person (Axel) to a third person narrative. I apologize if it is a little confusing._

-------

There are days when you wake up and you just feel like something life altering is going to happen. A trembling premonition aches at the back of your mind, warning you that change is in the air. I foolishly ignored that feeling, pushed it aside in the busyness of the day. It wasn't until I walked through the coffee shop door that I realized just what I was about to get myself into.

**Decembers of Love**

_**Prologue**_

Snow danced around me, falling in big clumps from a very gray sky onto the heads of the aggravated public. Seas of people moved like waves on the sidewalks, elbowing rudely past one another in the comfort of anonymity. I walked against the mob, against the wind. I pulled my scarf tighter around me as I rounded a corner and went down the slick cement stairs to the subway.

Underground, I let a sigh of relief pass my lips. Voices echoed off the cement walls, students stood anxious on the painted platforms. I hurried and paid the fare and sat on a cold metal bench, blowing into my frozen hands.

Soon the sound of squealing wheels droned in my ears. The subway noisily came to a halt, flung open its doors for a large crowd to exit. I waited, watched the people walk by. My eyes floated over the mobs uninterested, but something caught my attention.

What was this? A blonde haired boy walked through the doors, fluorescent light falling around him like a glowing aura. He looked so much like an angel I felt as though I was hallucinating. I held my breath, half expecting him to spread his wings and disappear. He didn't.

He walked past me, his blue eyes meeting mine for an instant. I felt my heart stop, my breathing ragged. His eyes were bluer than anything I had ever seen.

All in a matter of seconds he was gone; my incident with a heavenly being over. An angry looking woman pushed me forward and into the train. The door slid closed behind me and I felt a jolt as the train pulled onward.

I spotted a seat in the corner by a window. I was still in a daze. I was about to sit down when I spotted a small red cell phone beside me. I looked around; no one appeared like they could have dropped it.

Curious, I picked it up and flipped it open. There on the small screen was a picture of the angel-boy standing between two friends. One looked like he was the angel-boy's brother, except with darker hair. I turned the cell phone over to find the name 'Roxas' scrawled on the back.

"Roxas?" I said aloud.

Is this who I saw before?

----- _At Sora's House_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the phone ringing made Roxas jump.

"Sora, Phone!" Roxas called, and then glanced at the caller ID.

"Wait a minute, that's my phone!" Roxas exclaimed, recognizing the number.

He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, searching for his phone instinctively. Empty. The phone rang again and Roxas cursed. Taking a deep breath he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Hello. May I speak to Roxas please?" said the voice on the other end.

He sounded polite enough to Roxas.

"This is he." He replied.

The person on the other end paused. Roxas heard him draw in a breath, heard rustling.

"I… think I found your phone. Would you… like to meet me… somewhere so I can return it to you?"

Roxas found the caller's voice captivating for a reason unknown to him. Roxas wanted him to keep talking. At the same time Roxas felt his heart race. It was dangerous to meet a stranger, especially in the city. Roxas quickly searched his mind for a common and crowded place where they could make the exchange.

"Sure. Why don't you meet me tomorrow at the…coffee shop on Fifth Avenue at six? There suppose to be some band playing there anyway."

"Sounds good, I'll see you there" The voice said and then hung up.

Roxas hesitantly put down the receiver. He jumped at the sound of Sora's voice behind him.

"Someone's jumpy. Are you nervous about your date tomorrow?" Sora taunted, leaning on the back of Roxas's chair.

"I don't have a date!" Roxas argued, turning around to face him.

"Oh really, why are you blushing then?" Riku's voice came out of nowhere. Riku suddenly appeared behind Sora, resting an arm around Sora's shoulder.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku then turned and jumped off his chair.

"I'm going to bed." Roxas called as he stomped up the stairs.

Riku and Sora looked at each other and laughed. It was only five thirty.

----- _Axel's Apartment_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the cell phone, sighed, and lay back on my bed. The December sun was already setting, causing long, dark shadows to stretch across my room.

My heart was already beating faster at the thought of meeting Roxas tomorrow. My head was spinning as it played out every scenario that could happen. But worst of all, a small part of my kept weighing down my excitement. Would this be the only time we would get to see each other? Just this once?

* * *

**Coming Next:** Roxas decides to meet the stranger alone, despite the danger. He enters the coffee shop only to find a brilliant surprise-the strikingly familiar stranger. 

**A/N:** Please **Read and Review!** It is very appreciated. Thank you very much for reading! Have a great week!


	2. Dec 2: Breathe In

**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**:_Axel/Roxas_  
**Disclaimer**: _I__ do not own Kingdom Hearts_  
**Rated T**:_Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_  
**Key**: _-- Time Skip/Scene Change_  
**Warning**: _This story changes POV. It switches from first person (Axel) to a third person narrative. I apologize if it is a little confusing._

-----

**Chapter One**

The streets were painted in the familiar winter night's dark blue. As I walked down the frozen sidewalk, street lamps flickered on, bathing small circles in light. From where I was standing I could see the coffee shop, brilliantly lit up and glowing gold through the glass door. I took a deep breath as I forced my shaking legs forward. It was now or never- I reminded myself as I tried to remember how to breathe.

**December 2**

_**Breathe In**_

A bell chimed as I opened the door. The rich scent of coffee washed over me in a charming wave, sweet and intoxicating. I closed my eyes and just stood there inhaling for a moment, until someone opened the door behind me and cursed at me to move. Despite that, I was somehow more relaxed.

I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the wall, then glanced at my watch. It was only 5:04. My shoes squeaked as I crossed the wood floors to the counter. A tiny red-haired girl looked up at me. She smiled as she brushed back the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes. Her name tag read 'Kairi'.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" She asked after I had stood there in silence.

I nodded and placed my order. I watched as the employees bustled around behind the counter, all gracefully working around each other, quick and efficiently. It amazed me, slightly.

I turned my back to them and leaned against the counter as my eyes scanned the cozy shop. A fire crackled in the stone fire place on the far side of the room with two large couches positioned near it and a glass table in the middle. Lines of book shelves ran along the wall, groaning under the weight of thick books. A small stage was across from me; a few band members were setting up speakers and plugging in microphones. It was nice here.

The sound of Kairi in the background broke my concentration.

"Roxas, do you mind taking this to that guy waiting at the counter? After that your shift is over. Oh and tell Olette to get her ass out there and help them already! The show starts in less than an hour!" She shouted from the back room.

I felt a cold rod of fear electrify my body, felt the color drain from my face. Before I knew it I was locked in a bathroom stall. I didn't even remember moving my feet. I didn't even know how I found the restroom. The only thing I did know was that I was caught off guard and scared out of my mind.

I wondered as I rested my head against the cold metal of the door. What was happening to me?

---- _At The Counter_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas kicked open the kitchen doors with his foot, balancing a full coffee pot and three mugs. He quickly set them down on the back counter and filled one of the white mugs with the steaming black liquid. Roxas made a face when coffee splashed on his hand; he had picked up the cup too fast.

He walked up to the register counter to find that behind it was empty.

"No one's there…" Roxas said aloud to himself, placing the cup on a coaster above a glass shelf that held a display of bagels.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion before walking back to the kitchen, muttering about how Kairi was loosing her mind.

Just as he opened the door, Roxas collided with Olette carrying a tray of smoothies. The plastic cups fell to the ground, splattering the pink liquid across the floor. Olette's eyes were wide with shock as she saw the front of Roxas's shirt dripping. Olette cringed, only breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of Roxas's laughter. She smiled as they both picked up the mess, Olette apologizing every few minutes.

---- _In The Bathroom_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just about to leave the safety of the bathroom stall when I heard the door open, voices echoing off the tiled walls. I held my breath and peered through the gap between the door and the stall divider.

I saw Roxas and another blonde boy enter. They stood in front of the mirror as Roxas ran water over towels, tried to wipe his shirt clean.

"Hayner, why don't you just ignore them?" I heard Roxas say.

God, his voice was amazing.

"Dude, Seifer was dissing you and teasing Pence. They took his lunch money again. Don't you even care? They are just asking for trouble. And if they keep hanging around Olette I….I'll….." Hayner's voice trailed off.

I saw Hayner fold his hands into a shaking fist. Roxas stopped scrubbing and looked up at Hayner. I quickly tried to memorize his profile, each feature so faultless.

"So that's what this is about?" Roxas asked, his voice perfectly tranquil. "Why don't you just tell Olette how you feel? I'm pretty sure she likes you too. I mean…"

"No," interjected Hayner. "I…just…I just can't. Not right now. I will, soon."

Roxas nodded as he returned to washing off his shirt. After a few minutes he groaned in aggravation.

"This is never going to come off!" He complained, throwing the wadded paper towel against the mirror.

Hayner laughed and reached forward to pick up the smashed brown wad of damp paper.

"Hey, Olette has to clean this you know!" He exclaimed, chucking the toweling at Roxas and hitting him right in the face.

Roxas laughed and threw the garbage away.

God, his laugh was amazing.

Hayner stepped around the corner. I heard a combination spin and a locker open and shut. Hayner returned into my sight of view with a dark sweatshirt. He tossed it at Roxas.

"Here, change into this. Your shift's over for tonight anyways, right? I have to go and help Olette set up for tonight's band so I'll see you later Roxas."

Hayner pushed the door open and walked out, leaving only Roxas-and me hiding in the stall.

I felt my stomach flip as I watched Roxas tug at the collar of his shirt, and pull it over his head quickly. In that fleeting moment I got a glimpse of his ivory skin, his lean stomach. My knees felt weak, the room began to spin. Again a question came to mind. What was happening to me? Why was I so fascinated with this boy?

The sound of the door closing broke me from my delusion. Roxas was gone. And now I was left alone.

--

I burst out of the stall, door banging wildly against the wall. I leaned against the sink, staring into the mirror. My skin was flushed. I splashed cold water on my face until the color returned to normal, until my breathing was even.

I laughed as I glanced at the mirror. How was I ever going to make it through tonight?

----- _6:00 pm at the Coffee Shop_ --------------------------------------------------------------------

People began flooding into the once quiet coffee shop. The sounds of people chatting happily droned in my ears. I secluded myself in a shadowed corner with a good view of the door. I had found out that Roxas had gone home to change and now my heart beat wildly at the anticipation of meeting him face to face.

I tried to think out what to say, tried to work out a good way to start talking. Each time the door opened I found myself holding my breath, only to be exhale disappointed when strangers walked through the door.

The sound of the bell jingling caused my heart yet again to leap. My eyes darted to the door. Roxas walked through in, cheeks red from the cold, snow already melting on his hair. I found a gasp had frozen in my lungs.

The world seemed to slow down just a little and time seemed to escape me. For a moment I wondered how anyone could be so angelic, so unworldly and seem to be unaware of it. I was suddenly over come by dizziness. I had forgotten to breathe.

Two boys stood beside Roxas, grinning as they hung their damp coats on the rack. I recognized them from the wallpaper of Roxas's cell phone. From the address book I found out that the brunette boy was named Sora, the silver hair was Riku. I sighed and leaned back against my chair, closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. Now or never I reminded myself, now or never.

--

"May I sit here?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of a shy voice questioning me. I looked up to see a frail-looking girl with very light hair and deep blue eyes. I nodded as I moved my empty mug to make room for her things. She smiled appreciatively as she set down the cumbersome load of books she held in her arms.

As she sat down a spiral-bound sketchpad fell to the floor, opening at my feet. I looked down to see an astounding portrait scribbled across the page. Reaching down, I picked up the fallen notebook and flipped it shut, noticing the name 'Namine' scrawled in beautiful calligraphy across the cover.

"You dropped this" I said, handing the sketchbook to her.

I watched as her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as she took it from my hands. She smiled a thank you, hugged it to her chest and then turned it open and began working on a new piece.

I turned my attention again to watching Roxas, but he was no where to be found. I scanned the crowd over and over again. I spotted Sora, Riku, Hayner, and who I am guessing is Olette and Pence- but no Roxas.

"Hey Namine!"

I gasped as I recognized that voice.

I turned around to find Roxas approaching the table, steaming pot of coffee in his hand and clad in the shop uniform. He hesitated when he saw me, almost stumbling over a chair-but he caught himself, not spilling a drop. For a moment a glimmer of hope shined upon me. I thought Roxas recognized me. But I convinced myself that Roxas was surprised to see Namine sitting with me.

Namine smiled up at Roxas when he reached our table. I, too, stole glances at him over the open book I was 'reading'.

"Hello Roxas! How come you are working so late tonight? I thought you were supposed to meet that one…" Namine was cut off by Roxas shushing her.

"I know, but Kairi is making me work because of the huge crowd we are getting. Don't tell Sora or Riku I came to meet someone, k? I wanted to come alone but they just _had_ to come and hear this band." Roxas ended with a scowl.

Namine nodded in understanding. Roxas bent down near Namine's face and whispered in her ear. I strained to hear.

"Who's your friend?"

Namine shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know, this was one of the only seats open."

It was Roxas's turn to nod in understanding. He then turned his attention to me.

"Um…I'm sorry, sir. Would you like a refill?" Roxas asked me.

I nodded, catching his eye as he poured black coffee into my mug. The steam drifted up between us, warming both our faces.

I decided to be bold.

"So you are Roxas?" I asked, catching him by surprise.

He jerked his head up, spilling the last bit of coffee across the table. Namine and I both scooted back instinctively. Roxas grabbed a towel from his uniform's pocket and quickly tried sopping up the mess. His animated movements made me laugh a little. He looked up at me with apologetic eyes, embarrassment written across his cheeks.

"I'm so sorr-" He began but I shook my head.

"It's all right, no harm done." I said, helping him finish wiping up the mess.

Namine stood across from us, clutching her sketchbook tightly to her chest. I didn't notice her open it and start to draw. Her sapphire eyes watched us in unnerving interest. At the time I didn't notice the small smile stretched across her lips.

"I'm Axel by the way." I said, holding my hand out.

Roxas shot me a questioning look, before shaking my hand. That brief contact had my skin tingling all over. I felt like small electric shocks were riding through my veins. I didn't realize I was still grasping his hand. I had been too preoccupied in searching his face, his curious eyes. He, too, was searching mine.

It was one of those awkward moments that seem to come alive again and again, although you try to suppress it. Namine cleared her throat and I came back to reality. A blush crept across both our faces as we dropped hands. Roxas rubbed the back of his head and smiled up at me, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"So, um, how do you know who I am?" He asked, breaking the awkwardness.

It took a little longer than usual for his question to register in my mind, but when it did I reached into my coat pocket and showed him the small red cell phone balancing in my palm.

I watched the expressions on Roxas's face change from surprise to relief. He reached out to take the phone. I almost wanted to close my fingers around it and pull the phone away, but I just stood as still as a statue, let him take the only thing that linked us together.

"Thank you so, so much!" Roxas exclaimed, pocketing the phone. "I don't know what I would have done if some pedophile or weirdo found it! Thanks so much for returning it. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

Roxas's voice sounded genuinely thankful and almost childlike with the joy of getting his possession back. I smiled. A million things ran through my mind of how he could repay me. I wanted very much to ask him so many things but decided against it.

"No, it's fine really. I don't mind returning it to you…" I was about to say more when the lights dimmed and a guitarist struck a loud chord. In the dimness I saw Kairi marching toward us.

"Roxas! Get your lazy ass back to work! You are going to get us both fired!" She hissed, trying not to make a big scene. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"But…" Roxas argued but was already being forcefully pulled to the counter.

I felt my heart sink as I sat back down in my chair. So much for conversation, so much for seeing him again. Namine laughed at my expression and I shot her a quizzical look. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I've seen you before." She said, leaning over the table close to me. I couldn't hear her soft voice, so I leaned closer.

"What?" I asked.

"I've seen you before. You are friends with Zexion and the rest of those people aren't you? You go to the KH University near Twilight Town High School." Namine said.

I must have looked surprised, but I nodded anyway.

"You should hang out with us sometime." She said, leaning back and closing her sketchbook.

She stood up and gathered her things. As she walked passed me I heard her remark,

"I'm sure Roxas would like that."

Before I could ask her to elaborate, she was gone; leaving behind only her words ringing in my ears and an empty coffee cup.

But then I noticed it, a small crinkled paper folded beneath the white mug. What was this?

---**To Be Continued**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Next: **Axel finds that the note Namine left hold the key to keeping Roxas's life intertwined with his own.

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! Please **leave a review!** It encourages me to keep going and lets me know what you are thinking. :) Have a great week!


	3. Dec 3: Speeding Cars

**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**: _Axel/Roxas_

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _do not own Kingdom Hearts_

**Rated T**: _Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_

**Key**: _-- Time Skip/Scene Change_

**Warning**: _homophobic hate crime/violence_, _language_

----

**Chapter 2**

Shadows cut deep contrasts across the dull light shining into my room through the glass panes. Outside my window hundreds of hearts were beating on the sidewalks below, hundreds of lives passed by. But they weren't whom I was thinking about.

I woke early that morning, before the winter sun had risen. I rolled over under the suffocating weight of blankets and sheets to find my alarm glaring 6:01 a.m. I sat up, my head still dazed from the aftermath of a late night of tossing and turning, still holding on to remnants of quickly dissipating dreams.

In my hand I still clutched the note left behind from last night. Once my eyes had focused enough to read, I unfolded the crinkled paper. In Namine's curlicue script were the fragments of my future. She had left behind a ripped-out piece of a personal planner. It had the time 8:00 a.m., Art Museum circled.

I silently debated meeting the enigmatic girl again as I smiled to myself and marked one more day off of my calendar.

**December 3**

**Speeding Cars**

The sun rose languidly in the sky, coloring small pastel hues of oranges and pinks behind snow-covered buildings. I looked across the streets to see my college campus, and further beyond that the Twilight Town high school. I watched as the city awakened, unfolding before my eyes, until I became restless and bored. It was the same as any other morning. But then again, it might not be.

I half-heartedly went through my morning routine, only hurrying when I touched the crinkled paper in my pocket. I wrapped my scarf around my neck, pulled a hat down over my ears, and grabbed my coat as I walked out the door.

----

Frigid wind cut through me like a knife, numbing my bones, freezing my exposed skin. I crammed my hands further in my pocket, seeking warmth that wasn't there. Cars passed by noisily, the sound of slush hissing beneath the tires.

I lived only a short distance away from the Art Museum, but in the winter it felt more than a few blocks. As I walked through the glass doors, the woman at the counter, Aeris, waved at me. She flashed a smile that was meant for a familiar acquaintance and I smiled back, approaching her desk.

"Good Morning Axel" She greeted me in a warm voice. She pressed a stray hair back into her brunette braid.

"Morning. Did you happen to see a blonde girl come in today?" I asked, trying to avoid meaningless conversation.

Aeris nodded and pointed to the West Wing.

I spotted Namine standing before a Monet painting, her eyes fixated on it. She must have known it was I standing behind her, because I heard her quiet voice.

"This girl has barely a face, I wonder if she has a name or was she simply a nobody, a figment of his imagination…"

I squinted at the painting. Namine was right; the girl truly didn't have much of a face. It was just a blurry image of a girl in a white dress standing with an umbrella against a cerulean sky. That color reminded me of Roxas's eyes.

What a random notion.

"I thought you would come." Namine said, turning around to face me.

She walked to the next painting, another French impressionist's work- Pierre Auguste Renoir. I watched her eyes as she stared intently at the canvas, following each brush stroke, admiring each color.

"Why did you want to meet me?" I asked, glancing at the painting from over her shoulder.

Her blue eyes turned their gaze back to me and a small grin disrupted her pale features. She crossed her slender arms over her chest.

" 'And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom.'"

I never did get women.

"What?" I asked as Namine began to walk toward a bench.

"It's nothing," She said quietly.

She pulled her sketchbook out and began to draw. I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets, listened as her pencil scratched across paper. After a few long minutes of silence I sat down beside her and peered over her shoulder.

I watched her lips stretch into a grin as she moved the book to where I couldn't see. Rolling my eyes, I groaned.

"Why do all women have to be so mysterious?" I asked to no one in particular.

Namine placed her sketchbook aside, setting her pencil down with more force than necessary. She turned to look at me.

"Why do you have to be so stereotypical and clueless?" She retorted, flipping her hair back.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad, Namine hadn't said it in a mean way. But, she seemed to light the short fuse I had to spazzing-ness.

"What? How can you even say that? You don't even know me!" I accused, pointing at her as I stood up.

She laughed quietly.

"You are Axel. You probably got to KH University on an art scholarship, judging by your appearance. You also probably come here at least once a week. From the looks of it you are eighteen years old, rebellious, haven't socialized much with girls, or anyone; and you are rash, and slightly odd. But in an artistic way." Namine said in a monotonous tone.

She almost seemed bored.

I just stood there with my mouth slightly a jar, watching as Namine again resumed drawing. I hated how people read me so well. Was I _that _obvious? This started to make me paranoid.

"Who are you?" I asked a little frightened. I meant shocked, I was shocked. (In denial).

"Already told you, I'm Namine." She answered, not even looking up.

I sighed and sunk back down beside her, rested my head in my hands. It was quiet again for a long while. I was just content in listening to her pencil's consistent scraping, Namine's silent humming.

"What kind of art do you do?" Namine asked after a few moments.

I lifted my head from my gloved palms and looked at her. I tried to search her face, tried to see what she was getting at, but of course I couldn't read a thing. I knew I should have taken more psychology classes in high school.

If anyone knew me, they knew that once you asked me about art I could talk for days. Namine obviously made that mistake. My slight fear of her began to melt and be replaced with my passion for the arts.

"Well… I'm better at making things than anything. In high school I took sculpture classes freshman year and was instantly hooked. You know when you find something you love and it happens to be something you are good at? It was like that. It just clicked. I do lots of pottery and sculpture now, but it wasn't until over the summer I found that I loved to work with fire. I do a lot of glass art now, and I work with metals a lot. What about you?"

Namine shrugged and answered quietly.

"Ever since I was young I've always just doodled and sketched. I was never very social so I was always alone with my drawings. I've always been told I see things differently than others…" She admitted, staring down at her sketchbook; a blush crossed her face.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. They said the same thing to me. You should take it as a compliment." I chided.

Namine nodded and then ripped out the page she had been working on and handed it to me.

"Here" She said.

I looked down to find the scene that had played over in my dreams the night before. It was the time I spent at the coffee shop, Roxas and I talking to one another. The drawing looked so real I felt as though I could walk right into the sketch. It was amazing.

"Namine, this is beautiful. You…" I looked up to find her gone. She was walking toward the door and about to step out into the snowy world.

I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey wait!" I called out. She stopped, her hand on the handle of the door.

"Thank you." I said.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. She smiled and nodded, then opened the door.

"See you around!" I called after her.

I watched her pull her hat down over her ears; pull small gloves onto pale fingers and readjust her bag. She soon blended into the large crowd of people and was gone. I found I was shaking my head in disbelief. Namine was too strange.

I looked down at the paper in my hands. The realism of it was just astounding. I turned the page over to find more writing on it.

Monday-Friday 3:30-7:00 Coffee Shop 

_See you around._

Yes, Namine was too strange.

----

After walking around the whole art museum twice, I decided to head home. I waved goodbye to Aeris and found myself wandering the streets alone. What a typical Saturday.

I let my mind wander of all the things that had transpired over the last two days as I walked down the sidewalk.

My whole social circle was suddenly shifting, expanding. It was a little frightening how almost complete strangers got so close to me so suddenly. But isn't that how life works? It was still a little creepy how Namine knew so much about me. Then again, she was probably a friend to a lot of Organization XIII. Yes, We are weird enough to name our art circle of friends.

Suddenly, a loud commotion broke me from my thoughts. As I rounded the next corner I saw a small group of high school kids standing around.

"Shut up you little fag, where is she?" One boy yelled.

"I told you I don't know, Seifer, now leave me alone." Another boy answered.

That voice was familiar; it sent a tingle down my spine.

As I came closer I saw Roxas standing in the middle of the group. The boy -who I am guessing was Seifer- shoved Roxas against a building wall. I saw Roxas cringe, but he refused to cry out.

"When Seifer asks something, you answer. Ya' know?" A tall muscular boy said.

He moved toward Roxas, picking him up by the shirt collar. Roxas squirmed but couldn't break loose.

"I told you I don't know." Roxas wheezed, still trying to free himself from the strong grip.

"Drop him, Rai." Seifer ordered to the boy holding Roxas.

Rai let go of Roxas's shirt collar, letting Roxas fall to the ground. Before Roxas could get up, Seifer kicked him right in the stomach. Roxas doubled over, putting his hands over his head, closing his eyes. Seifer kicked him again, and then squatted down to see him face to face.

"Who's gonna protect you now, little queer? Your gay brother and his boyfriend ain't gonna save you. You fucking nobodies are all the same, weak and worthless. What a waste of a life. You better tell me where Olette is or I'll…"

Before Seifer could finish his sentence I was between him and Roxas, my fist connecting with Seifer's jaw. He stumbled backwards, into Rai.

I honestly didn't even realize that I had moved, didn't feel a thing. All I could see was the panorama of Seifer kicking Roxas playing again and again in my mind, and I grew madder and madder.

Roxas looked up at me.

"Axel?" I heard him whisper.

Seifer wiped the blood from his busted lip and glared daggers at me. He took a step forward, shouting.

"Who the hell are you?"

I turned around, aggravated enough just to hit the boy again.

"Axel, got it memorized?" I retorted, and then ignored him.

I reached down to help up Roxas.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern flooding into my voice too fast.

Roxas nodded as I helped him to his feet. He looked scared. Before I could say anything else I heard Seifer growl in frustration.

Seifer threw a punch toward me, but Roxas pulled me out of the way just in time. Seifer ended up hitting an angry-looking white haired girl who promptly hit him back.

In the blink of an eye, Roxas was running, stumbling. I didn't even hesitate to follow him. I heard the aggravated footsteps of Seifer and his friends following us, heard their shouts and threats.

Roxas and I reached the edge of the road-it was a dead end. Without even a second of thought, Roxas grabbed my arm and ran right through the lanes of speeding cars, dodging skillfully. Honks and curses were thrown out into the winter air, but Roxas kept running, and I kept following, being dragged behind.

Flashes of colored metal and chrome sped by me in a blur. I felt the zephyr each car left behind rush past me. If it weren't for the adrenaline bursting through my veins from Roxas's touch, I would have been cautious and scared out of my mind.

Finally our feet touched the slick cement of sidewalk. Roxas pulled me forward, behind a small bank of snow. We both collapsed, our ragged breaths floating toward the sky in small, hazy clouds.

When I realized we were safe, I dared to look back. Seifer and his gang were already gone. I leaned back in the snow and laughed.

Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Thank you" he whispered.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until our breathing regulated. Realization must have dawned on him because in a heartbeat his eyes burst open and he pushed himself away from me.

"I-I'm sor-sorry I…" Roxas was speaking to quickly.

He quickly heaved himself out of the snow and was about to run away, but I grabbed his arm as I stood up.

"Wait! You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything." I said.

Roxas looked back at me-surprise and embarrassment written across his face. His eyes looked glassy, on the brink of tears.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed, but I didn't drop his hand. Finally, Roxas nodded at me, wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. I noticed his throat was bruised from Rai's hands. His stomach was probably bruised as well.

"Do you want to walk back to my dorm apartment with me? We can try to fix you up there and I can give you a ride home later if you like." I offered.

Roxas hesitated but nodded again. I knew he was still trying hard not to cry; my heart went out to his braveness.

----

I looked around and noticed we were in the park. If we cut through it, it would be a short cut to the college.

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky and the clouds parted, letting a sunset seep through. Where had the day gone?

The dark gray world was painted faintly with subtle pinks and oranges. I looked up at the bare tree branches black against the colored sky, silhouettes of telephone poles and buildings looming above me. I thought, as Roxas and I walked together, that that instant was one of the paramount moments of my life.

"It's beautiful out," I said, trying to break the ice.

Roxas smiled, but didn't answer. He looked lost in thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked suddenly worried.

He nodded and looked over at me, meeting my eyes for the first time.

"I'm used to it." He replied, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

I wanted very much to ask why, but I knew it wasn't my place. I took a deep breath and looked around me. A few evergreen trees were dusted with newly fallen snow, their branches bowing from the weight. The park looked beautiful.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Roxas blurted out suddenly.

I sent him a quizzical look.

"I am?" I asked, jeering.

Roxas nodded. "Why would you stand up for me like that?"

I shrugged and replied, "You would probably have done the same for me."

Roxas looked down at his shoes, kicked a clump of snow. For a long while he was silent, as if debating with himself.

"It's just…people aren't normally so… nice… to me. I owe you a lot, don't I?" Roxas asked.

I shook my head no.

"You don't owe me anything."

"I do, though." Roxas said.

I sighed and laughed to myself.

"Whatever you say..." I said with a smile.

Roxas smiled back. He tried to laugh, but cringed as pain erupted in his side. He fell to his knees, buckling over on the sidewalk. Small drops of crimson fell across the white snow. I was instantly beside him, my arm around his shoulder.

"My God, Roxas! We need to get you to a hospital!" I said, trying to help him up.

He shook his head in protest, wiping the blood from his mouth. He stood shakily to his feet. I kept my arm around him, trying to keep him from falling over. Roxas closed his eyes, his face pinched in pain. My heart began to race as worry seeped into my being.

In one fluid movement, I scooped up his legs and picked him up off the ground. He was so light.

He looked up at me, his face a mixture of confusion, relief and mortification. Before he could argue I said,

"No, it's alright. I'll carry you until you feel like you can walk again."

I felt Roxas's tense body relax as he nodded, his hair brushed against my chest. I looked down to find his eyes closed. I almost gasped. He looked so delicate and calm, his body felt so warm.

My mind began to whirl again as I felt a huge knot drop into my stomach.

Why am I feeling like this?

----

I set Roxas down gently when we reached the apartment. He wavered, still leaned heavily on my arm, but I didn't mind. I turned the key, pushed open the door.

A small rush of warm air caressed our faces. It felt as though my skin was being knitted up, the numbness of the cold slowly fading. I helped Roxas to the elevator and hit button 8. I watched it blink into its usual yellow glow. The doors slid shut and I felt the floor serge as we were slowly lifted up.

Roxas looked a little uncomfortable, like a small child who had lost a parent.

"It's alright you know. If you want, you can call home when we get up there."

Roxas nodded a little, but kept his eyes to the ground.

The elevator dinged at our arrival at the eighth floor. I helped Roxas walk down the hallway. I turned my key into lock of door number five and held it open for Roxas. He smiled slightly and walked-limped-in.

----

"Go ahead and lay down, if it helps." I called from the kitchen.

Roxas collapsed on the bed, the only piece of furniture near him. He flinched.

I rummaged through the old cabinets, searching for bandages. I filled a towel with ice, grabbed the medical tape and a few bandages and went in and sat beside Roxas.

Roxas sat up slowly, tucking his knees under his chin and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, although it probably hurt him. I leaned close to him, squinting, scrutinizing his injuries.

I wiped the cut on his cheek with a little peroxide, making Roxas wince. I gave him an apologetic look as I covered the scratch with a white band-aid. It made him look kind of tough. I laughed to myself.

Roxas looked down at his hands, still silent. I handed him the ice wrapped in the towel.

"Here, this is for your stomach, it's probably pretty bruised." I said.

He took it hesitantly.

"Thank you" His lips formed the word, but his voice was hardly audible.

I sighed and dropped my hands, leaned back and watched as Roxas pressed the icepack against his abdomen. He flinched, but didn't pull it away.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. I went back into the kitchen and retrieved the phone, handed it to him.

"Here, you can call them if you want."

Roxas took the phone from my hand. His fingers brushed against mine and I felt warmth I hadn't expected. Roxas set the phone down beside him and sighed. He lay back on the bed, one arm over his eyes. I lay down beside him, stared up at the ceiling.

"I had an interesting talk with Namine this morning. How does she know so much about me?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

Roxas tensed, but didn't reply for a while. I thought he had fallen asleep.

"Should have known she would do something." I heard Roxas say to himself.

I was silent for a while, trying to think back at what Namine had said. Why do women have to be so complicated?

"So you live here by yourself?" Roxas asked, trying to change the subject.

I nodded and sat up, then realized he couldn't see me nod.

"Well I do now. My roommate moved out, so now it's just me and that empty bed." I jerked my thumb toward the bed on the other side of the room.

Roxas sat up to look over.

"Lucky" He said.

"Well, it gets kind of lonely" I couldn't believe I just admitted that. "Are you going to call and tell your folks where you are?"

Roxas shook his head no.

"No one would miss me."

I shrugged and replied, "I'm sure they would."

Roxas shook his head again.

"It's just me and my mom. She wouldn't pick up anyway. If she isn't working, she's probably passed out on the couch drunk or exhausted, or maybe out with some guy."

Roxas sighed and then continued.

"If I did call, it would be to my brother, Sora. He moved out a few months ago to live with his…friend. I live over there sometimes."

I nodded, intent on listening. Something about Roxas was so captivating. I liked the way he spoke, his voice, his mannerisms.

Roxas looked up, his eyes meeting mine. He held them there for a few fleeting moments before dropping them again. I felt my heart flutter. What the hell?

I watched as Roxas's eyes scanned my small apartment. There wasn't much to see; two beds on opposite walls, a very cramped kitchen and a bathroom. The kitchen table was littered with my textbooks and papers; the walls were filled with many of my 'artworks'. Some paintings were hanging on the walls; others were leaning against beds and chairs.

"Wow. Did you make all these?" Roxas asked.

He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to one of the bookshelves by the window. He picked up a clear glass orb with a spiral of blue and red captured within its depths. I had made that a few nights ago, when I couldn't sleep.

"Yeah. Working with glass sort of became an obsessive hobby of mine." I answered, chuckling a little.

Roxas studied the glass circle, turning it in his hands carefully. Roxas seemed to posses a kind of poise, grace, you didn't normally see. It was fascinating. He was fascinating.

"So you are an artist?" He asked, still looking at his hands.

"I guess you could say that, although I really don't think so. What about you? What do you like to do? What are you good at?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"If you like it, you can keep it." I said, tilting my head.

He turned around, eyes incredulous. I suddenly had the impulse to paint.

"Are you serious? These are so beautiful though- you could sell them. Especially for Christmas."

I shrugged and leaned back on my arms, I heard the mattress springs squeak.

" I usually do. But you can have that one if you like."

"If you're sure…. thank you. It truly is amazing." He said.

He came over and sat beside me again. I leaned forward, resting my chin on my hands, my elbows on my knees. Roxas pulled his legs up, tucking his knees under his chin again. He held the glass out in front of him, holding it up to the light.

"You never answered my question. What do you like to do?" I prodded.

Usually I didn't really care enough to get to know people very well, but something about Roxas made me crave to know more. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he loved and hated. Everything.

"Well…my friends and I work with a lot of bands helping them set up at the coffee shop. All my friends, including Sora and Riku-my brother…um…friend, are trying to form a band."

"Really?" I asked, "What instrument do you play?"

Roxas laughed and set the orb down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"I don't play an instrument for the band, unless they need me to."

"Really?" I asked again.

"I…um…" Roxas trailed off. He was staring at his shoes.

"You what?"

"Well…I like to…write…a lot. So it was Olette-she's one of the singers-it was her idea that I should write the lyrics."

"Wow, that's really cool. I'll have to come hear you guys some time."

Roxas chuckled. His laugh was musical. He turned his face toward me, flashing the most genuine, beautiful smile I had ever seen. I almost fainted.

God, what was happening to me? Maybe I was catching a cold or accidentally took Zexion's meds…

Roxas coughed again, clutching his stomach. He looked very much in pain. It hurt my heart.

"My God Roxas, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" I asked.

I was starting to get scared.

He waved to dismiss the thought.

"I'm fine, really."

"Let me have a look at it." I said, reaching forward slowly.

Roxas shrank back, but let me lift his shirt a little.

His smooth ivory skin was tainted with a harlequin bruise, aubergine markings swollen and dark. I could almost make out the shape of a shoe. I gasped. There were old bruises there too, turning a sickly, faded yellow.

"Oh my God" I breathed the words.

Roxas tried to tug his shirt down but I wouldn't let him. He tried to pull away, to hide.

"I'm fine really."

I scooted toward him; leaning over him I examined the bruise better. He needed some medical help.

Just at that moment the door banged open, Xemnas was standing in the doorway.

"Axel you stupid asshole you…. WHAT THE FUCK are you doing?" He exclaimed, pointing at me wildly.

I looked down at Roxas, realizing what this must have looked like. I jumped back.

"What the hell do you want Xemnas?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

My face was probably as red as my hair. Jeez. Xemnas, the leader out little group of artists, just stood there with his mouth open, still pointing at me. He slowly backed away out the door.

"Oh, just wait until Dean Ansem hears about this. 'No unauthorized people in the dorm room.' You are going to be in deep shit. Ha!"

I rolled my eyes as Xemnas slammed the door. I could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

When I looked down at Roxas he was fast asleep.

Crap.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: The quote Namine says was from Anais Nin. Sorry if people act kinda out of character. I'm not familiar with the game enough really, but I honestly love AkuRoku so I couldn't help myself. I hope you all have a very **Merry Christmas** and **Happy Holidays!**

Please **Leave a Reveiw, **it makes me happy :)


	4. Dec 5: Whatever

**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**:_Roxas X Axel_  
**Disclaimer**:_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_  
**Rated T**:_Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_  
**Key:**_ -- Time Skip/Scene Change_  
**Warning:**_This story changes POV. It switches from first person (Axel) to a third person narrative. I apologize if it is a little confusing_

----

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang through the studio, echo bouncing off the rusty tins holding several paintbrushes that lined the shelves. All around me I could hear chairs and feet scuffling as students gathered their things to leave. I stayed behind, still hunched over the pottery wheel. I liked to watch it just turn in revolutions sometimes. Spinning, spinning, spinning, until my eyes got dizzy.

I pressed my fingers into the wet clay, shaping and molding my newest creation. I let my work absorb me. And for those few minutes I was lost in that artistic bliss that you can not find anywhere else. Those minutes where the world melts away and your focus is entirely on your hands, on the work of art being formed in front of you.

But of course that serenity is always short lived, and easily broken. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps and a chair being scraped across the gritty floor. I looked up to see Zexion and Demyx. Zexion leaned against the wall and Demyx sat in a chair directly across from me, both wearing a mocking expression.

"So," Demyx began, his voice sounding casual.

I didn't bother to look up, I just waited for him to continue. I kept my focus on the wet mound of earth spinning in my hands.

"Xemnas tells me he caught you raping a high school boy last night. How come you didn't tell us you were gay?"

"Or a pedophile" Zexion added.

"What?!?!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair and knocking it over.

It would be an understatement if I told you their question had just caught me off guard. In that little surprise tête-à-tête I had stepped too hard on the pedal of the pottery wheel, sending clay flying everywhere. The majority of the clay spun off toward Zecxion, smashing into the wall only inches away from his face. He didn't even flinch. He was scary.

Zexion walked forward, leaning on the back of Demyx's chair. His feet crinkled the plastic lining the floor. They both laughed as I wiped off the clay that had splattered all over my face.

"Jeez, calm down Axel. We didn't mean anything by it." Zexion said, noticing how riled up I still was.

My face was probably as red as my hair.

"Seriously though, did you rape him? Cuz Zexion and I have a little bet going on and…." Demyx was cut off by Zexion nudging him hard and me overreacting again.

"What the hell? You are BETTING on me?!?!?" I yelled again.

This time Zexion did flinch. So did Demyx.

" I have to get money somehow!" Demyx yelled back.

I suddenly felt my anger drain away. Demyx was infamous for spending all his money on watercolors and canvases, forgetting to buy food. How could I blame him now? I did the same thing, still do.

I sighed, giving in.

"Just take some money and get out of here." I said, jerking my thumb behind me.

My worn out backpack was thrown atop a wooden table, both marred by deep grooved cuts and forgotten splatters of paint. Demyx smiled as he hurried over and sifted through the pockets until he found some money. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Axel, I owe you one!" He grinned as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Demyx walked back over to Zexion, still wearing that dumb grin. Demyx lifted Zexion's chin then winked at him and said in a low voice,

"Now I can treat you out to dinner."

Zexion shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smirk. Demyx did this stupid little skippy thing to the front of the room and then out the door. A few moments later he stuck his head back in.

"You coming Zexi?" Demyx called.

Zexion nodded and told him he would meet him in a few minutes. Demyx frowned, shrugged, and then disappeared out the door again. All I could do was blink, then blink again. I shot Zexion the you-better-explain-because-I -think-I-missed-something look, but Zexion just shrugged and took Demyx's seat.

"So…" He began to say.

I walked over to the wall and tried to scrape the clay off. Thank God for the plastic covering. I walked back over and sat down in front of the wheel again, packing the clay into a circle. Guess I will have to start from scratch.

"So…what?" I replied, still messing with my ruined creation.

"So….are you going to tell me what's going on with you and this kid?" Zexion prodded.

I suddenly felt very trapped. I tried to busy myself with my pottery again, tried to avoid eye contact.

"He isn't a kid…and there isn't much to tell." I answered to the clay spinning beneath my hands.

I heard Zexion lean back against his chair. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had crossed his arms.

"Whatever…" He said indignantly.

I looked up at him. Damn, I hated how he always made me cave.

"Zexion…it's just complicated and I really don't know how to explain it." My voice sounded whiny.

"Whatever…"

"It's just a big misunderstanding."

"Whatever…"

"I mean Roxas is just…really….really…um" I couldn't find the right word so I just let the sentence trail off.

"Roxas? Is he the kid you were raping?" Zexion asked, finally using a different word.

"I WASN'T RAPING HIM!" I yelled, realizing too late that I said that really, really loud.

I smacked my forehead with my hand, successfully getting a clay handprint across my eye and matted in my hair. It was turning out to be a great day.

By now Zexion was about to fall out of his chair laughing. I'm sure I looked pathetic. Zexion leaned forward, his face suddenly serious.

"I think you should go see Roxas after school today." Zexion had a smile twitching at the edges of his lips.

He got up and left without a sound, leaving me staring after him.

Ever have that feeling that everyone knows something you don't, like you didn't get the world wide memo? Yeah, it was turning into one of those days. Again.

**December 5**

**Whatever**

The professor ended up coming over after Zexion left, lecturing me on 'indoor voices' and then told me to clean up the huge mess I had made. As I was cleaning up I let my mind replay my latest encounter with Roxas.

----_Meanwhile, at Twilight Town High School_---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crash of a body meeting a locker filled the silent hallway. Seifer pressed Roxas up against the cold metal, making sure a combination was grinding into Roxas's back. Roxas's eyes darted down the hall to where Sora's classroom was. He cringed as he swallowed the urge to cry out in pain.

"You better tell your friend Axel to watch his back. No one insults me and gets away with it." Seifer sneered, his face close to Roxas's.

Roxas tried to lean away from him but Seifer jerked him forward. Seifer's hands tightened around Roxas's arms, cutting off the circulation, already leaving bruises.

"Got it?" Seifer asked.

Roxas nodded before he was thrown back against the lockers just as the bell rang. Roxas slid down to the floor, his back stinging. He watched as Seifer walked down the rapidly filling hallways, soon disappearing into the crowds.

No one noticed Roxas sitting on the floor, or noticed that tears brimmed his brilliant blue eyes. No one noticed because no one cared. To them he was just a nameless nobody. Roxas couldn't help but feel terribly alone as he pushed himself up off the floor.

He hurried down the hall, pushing past the chatting people. Past the giggling cheerleaders, the bragging jocks, past the group of stoned teenagers, the couples kissing; past everyone. Roxas hurried around the corner and into the library.

When Roxas entered, the librarian glanced up at the sound of the door closing. She looked over at Roxas then returned to her romance novel. No smile, no wave, no acknowledgement.

Roxas made his way over to an unused corner of the library-his usual hiding spot. He liked the feeling of being surrounded by books, by words, by people's thoughts and dreams. It was somehow comforting.

His back against the bookshelves, Roxas tucked his knees under his chin, buried his face in his arms. Faintly, the bell rang; announcing his tardiness for the next hour. Roxas didn't budge though. Who needs geometry? Roxas decided to just stay hidden amongst the books.

--

After a few minutes, Roxas heard someone sit down beside him on the floor. He didn't have to even look up to know who it was.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked in a quiet voice, barely a whisper.

"Nothing" Roxas said into his arms, his voice muffled.

"What did Seifer do this time?"

Roxas raised his head to look at Namine. It was still a little unnerving how well she read him. Roxas knew better than to lie to Namine, she could always see right through him. Roxas sighed.

"He hasn't done anything…yet. It's what he is going to do. To Axel." Roxas's voice wavered a little as he tried to keep composure.

"What is he going to do?"

"I don't know. If…if he hurts Axel, it'll be my fault. All my fault. If he hurts Axel…" Roxas trailed off, burying his head in his hands again

"Why don't you warn him today after school?"

Roxas didn't move.

Namine leaned back against the bookshelf, waiting. Silence crept in between them for a little while. Namine understood that Roxas just wanted quiet; he didn't want to be held or talked to, he simply just wanted another heart beating near his own.

Fishing out her sketchbook, Namine began to draw.

After a few silent moments Roxas finally spoke up.

"Did you tell Axel?" He asked.

Roxas heard Namine's pencil snap. She placed her sketch book aside and sighed.

"I didn't tell him anything. I just ran into him at the Art Museum. Why?" Namine asked innocently, playing with her hair.

"Did you learn anything about him?" Roxas asked, lifting his head from his hands finally.

Namine shook her head, her pale blonde hair falling around her face like silk.

"Nothing you didn't already know." She answered.

Roxas nodded and sighed as his eyes became unfocused. Namine knew he was thinking hard.

"He would have never noticed me if I didn't lose my cell phone…" Roxas began but Namine cut him off.

"Roxas will you stop this? It was meant to be that he found you. Think of all the other people that day who would have found your cell phone, think of how many wouldn't have return it. It was fate that Axel found it, found you. Okay? Don't be so self-pitying."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Namine, who sneered back.

"You never told me what happened Saturday night." Namine said.

Roxas smiled a mischievous smile and laughed.

"It's kind of a long story."

-----_Flash Back, Saturday Night, Axel's Apartment_----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas awoke to the sound of the soft clattering of pots and pans, metal on metal. He sat up slowly, slid off the bed and walked, dazed, into the kitchen. Axel was standing before the stove stirring something in a small pot. When he saw Roxas, Axel greeted him with a smile. _

_Roxas groggily said hello and leaned against the counter. The linoleum countertops were cold against his bare arms. He watched as Axel moved back and forth in the small area. Axel leaned over the stove, his hair barely grazing the low pots hanging above his head . _

"_What are you doing?" Roxas asked Axel, his voice a little hoarse._

"_Making dinner. How are you feeling?" Axel asked._

"_Better" Roxas said, smiling as Axel came and stood across from him._

_----_

_It seemed like time flew by, eating and talking with Axel. Before Roxas knew it, they were both looking sadly at the clock. It was time to go. _

_----_

_Roxas leaned his head against the car window, the cool glass making him shiver slightly. He watched as stores and buildings gradually gave way to houses, run down gas stations and vacant motels. The houses that sped by were lit up with Christmas lights and lawn decorations and signs about Jesus Christ being born and who to vote for in the next election. _

_Companionable silence loomed in the car, the soft hum of tires against road was the only sound. Axel soon pulled up to a small blue house. There were no lights on, the windows were dark. A small white fence snaked its way across the snow covered lawn. A basketball hoop cast a long shadow across the empty driveway and onto the white-washed garage. _

"_Thank you" Roxas said, opening the car door._

_Axel leaned over the seat, looked out at Roxas. _

"_I'll walk you to the door." Axel said, sealing his words with a smile. _

_The light from the streetlamp made Axel's emerald eyes gleam, his face washed in the gold light. Roxas memorized the small marks on Axel's cheeks, the curve of his eyes when he smiled._

_The sound of a car door opening then swinging shut cut through the silent night. Axel walked around to stand by Roxas. _

_They both walked up the small path and stood on the front porch. The porch swing with pealing white paint swayed in the slight breeze, its rusty chains creaking. An ash tray stood beside it, filled with the ends of cigarettes. Bottles of empty wine were scattered along the entryway. Roxas put his hand on the door knob then hesitated._

"_You can call me anytime you want, you know. Or come and visit me sometime." Axel said._

_Roxas looked down at his shoes, trying to think. _

"_What's your number?" Roxas asked, glancing up._

_Roxas found Axel staring intently at him, studying, memorizing. Roxas was glad for the darkness, it hid the blush creeping across his cheeks. _

"_You have it already" Axel said, winking. _

_There was this awkward moment that they both stood there in silence, waiting, wondering. _

_Axel turned and began walking down the driveway. Roxas watched him go, his eyes following. Roxas noticed just how tall Axel was, how broad his shoulders were and how strong he looked. Before Axel climbed into his car, Roxas heard him say,_

"_Check your phone." _

_The engine revved, filling the air with its low rumbling. Axel waved as he pulled out of the drive, then disappeared into the night._

---_Outside TTHS, Axel's POV_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the rough brick wall that surrounded Twilight Town High School. The faint sound of the bell releasing students from school sounded in the chilly air. I blew into my hands, rubbing them together. Why must winters be so cold?

Many students quickly flooded out the doors, milling about on the front lawn and sidewalks. Small groups walked past me laughing and talking animatedly. I rolled my eyes, remembering the awful time in my life when I had been in high school. I tried to push those memories away.

My eyes scanned the crowds for the familiar face I was looking for. As soon as most of the mobs dispersed, I headed toward the entrance of the school, just when I was about to walk up the stairs, Roxas burst through the double doors. He was trying to stuff a thick notebook into his backpack while trying to hurry down the stairs.

When he looked up, his eyes met mine. The next second he was tripping, falling, right into me. I caught him, his backpack tumbling down the stairs. We were so close I could feel his heart beating against my own. Roxas stayed frozen in my arms for a second before looking up at me with eyes filled with shock.

"Axel?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

If I were clever I would have said something like 'so you are falling for me'. But at the time my mind was whirling too fast to make sense. Wait, why would I say that anyway? What the hell?

"Hi" I managed to say.

Roxas pushed away from me, bending down to pick up the papers that had flown everywhere. I bent down to help too. I reached forward for a notebook, but Roxas quickly grabbed it before me and held it tightly to his chest. He gave a nervous grin and continued picking up.

When the job was done we both stood up. I handed him a handful of papers and he gave me a grateful look as he shoved them into his backpack and slung the straps over his shoulders.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

We both began walking toward the street, away from the school. After a small silence, Roxas spoke up.

"I am glad you are here"

I froze.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to tell you something important. Are you going this way?" Roxas asked, pointing in the direction of the coffee shop.

I nodded, even though I didn't really have a destination. I guess where ever Roxas goes is where I wanted to be.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked after another moment of silence.

Roxas kept his eyes focused on his shoes, I could tell he was trying to think.

"Remember that…guy…from Saturday. Seifer?" Roxas began, dragging out the sentence.

I nodded as I walked around an ice-covered fire hydrant.

"He…" Roxas's words were cut off by someone else's.

"…Is looking for you" the stranger finished.

Roxas's eyes grew large as he looked up to see Seifer standing in front of us, blocking the sidewalk. His two followers stood behind him, glaring menacingly.

We were near a vacant lot. Small trees and pieces of scrap cars stuck awkwardly out of the snow

Seifer walked toward us, a smarmy grin plastered across his face. He came right up and stood in front of me. I could see the bruise from where I had punched him. A satisfied smirk crossed my face, making Seifer frown.

"Axel, isn't it?" He asked in an arrogant tone. As if I didn't hate him enough already.

"I'm flattered you remember me." I answered, trying to keep my face as nonchalant as possible.

"I just wanted to warn you. No one insults me and walks away in one piece. Especially a sick bastard like you, standing up for that nobody queer."

I glanced over at Roxas. He tried to keep his face a mask but his eyes looked hurt and embarrassed. He looked away from me.

Something tugged at the strings of my heart, making my whole chest ache. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes back on Seifer, then they flicked back to Rai cracking his knuckles. I gulped.

In an instant all hell broke lose. Seifer came at me in the blink of an eye, hand clenched in a revenge-seeking fist. I ducked, his punch swinging over my head.

All the months working with fire and making glass had its advantages. My arms were a lot stronger than Seifer's, and my lungs at lot more powerful.

From the corner of my eye I saw Roxas try to run toward me, but he was grabbed by Rai, who held him in a tight grasp, forcing him to watch from the side lines. Roxas looked like he was worried, or maybe he was just in pain.

Seifer tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his arm, twisting him around like a sissy ballerina. He fell to the snowy sidewalk with a hard plop. He glared up at me, springing back to his feet.

Seifer grabbed me by the shoulders and kneed me in the stomach. I was too stunned to cry out, my vision too blurred to scowl at Seifer. He pulled his arm back about to punch me when I asked,

"Why do you hate Roxas so much?"

This must have caught him off guard. He stopped his hand before hitting me in the stomach.

"Why are you friends with him?" Seifer spat back in a venomous voice.

I didn't really have an answer to that. What should I say to him? Roxas was amazing and captivating and the most intriguing person I have ever met? That was like writing 'Beat the shit out of me please' on my forehead.

Seifer interrupted my thoughts.

"I hate him because he is fucked up. His whole family is fucked up."

"Dumbass." I retorted skeptically.

Instead of replying, Seifer punched me hard in the stomach.

"Axel?!?" I heard Roxas yell.

I suddenly felt a lot stronger. I looked up to see Roxas kicking Rai. He squirmed out of the large boy's hold and ran toward me.

In a flash Roxas was by my side in the snow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. Being around him seemed to make the pain all disappear. I felt good as new. Better even. Maybe Roxas was some reincarnated healer from ancient times. Or maybe he really was an angel.

Before Roxas could help me to my feet, he was yanked away by Seifer. Seifer shoved Roxas onto the ground, snow flew everywhere.

"You like being on your knees, don't you Roxas? Just like the rest of your family." Seifer sneered.

I saw Roxas's fingers dig deep in the snow, saw the shame painted on his face, in his eyes. Something inside me snapped.

I lounged at Seifer, my blood about to boil. I tackled him down into the snow, his head hitting the ground. Hard. I jumped on top of him and punched him. Again and again. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't feel anything, didn't think of anything. I just kept seeing that hurt expression in Roxas's eyes, kept seeing Seifer disgusting, hideous grin. I hit him and hit him.

I looked down to see Seifer's face bloody and bruised. Good. Now he knew what Roxas felt like. Seifer squirmed, tried to get away. He managed to push me off, but I lounged at him again, only stopped by hands holding my shoulders back.

I turned around to see Riku restraining me, and behind him Sora was helping Roxas out of the snow. I shrugged off Riku's hand and rushed over to Roxas. He just sat there, hands covering his face. He was shaking.

I looked over to see Seifer being helped out of the snow by Rai and the girl he had been with earlier.

Sora kneeled down beside Roxas, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked.

Roxas pushed him off, stood up, and darted toward the street.

"Roxas!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

I was about to run after him but Sora grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I yelled, but Sora didn't.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sora said evenly.

"No! Where did he go?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Roxas will be okay, he does this all the time. He will come back when he feels like it. Are you alright."

I could only stare, everything felt numb. I wanted this all to be just a bad dream. I wanted very badly just to wake up. It was going to be Saturday again. I was walking Roxas to his house…to his front door…

"I'm…going to go…home" I said, still in a stupor. I hurried off in the direction Roxas had gone.

Sora nodded. Riku came over to stand beside him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and whispered in his ear,

"Do you think Roxas is okay?"

Sora nodded and answered "He's just embarrassed and scared. He'll come around."

-----

My mind was in such a confusion I don't think I could have remembered my own name. I walked down the streets not seeing, not feeling. I needed to think. I needed to see Roxas.

I looked up to find myself in a park. Across it, through the trees, I saw the outline of a clock tower; it's round face bright in the waning sunlight. It stood tall, the bells hanging still on either side.

I suddenly had the inspiration to walk over there. I used to go there all the time when I was in high school. I always loved the view, loved to sit up there and watch the people below. Maybe being somewhere high would help me clear my thoughts.

-----

I climbed over the 'employees only' sign and walked up the spiraling stairwell to the top of the tower. It was surprisingly warm inside the large building. The ticks of the clock echoed off the walls and the wooden rafters, sounding like a heart beat. \

When I reached the middle landing I saw the back of the giant clock face, the numbers all reversed. The ivory light outlined the metal gears slowly churning. Paper and small chunks of wood littered the floor. Two thick ropes hung in front of me. I reached out, tempted to ring the bell, but thought better of it and pulled my hand away.

I climbed another flight of twisting stairs and came to the very top. I searched for the door to the roof. My hand soon brushed over the small handle. Pushing it open, I was met by a waft of cold air that seemed to clear my thoughts.

Walking to the edge, I looked out beyond the small iron railing at the city below. The panorama of the scene was unbelievable. Everything looked a little smaller, everyone looked a little more anonymous. Cars sped by below, people walked carrying bags and children. From up here everything looked so right, so comprehending but also so insignificant and tiny.

Behind me the hills were dotted with small lights from other towns. Beyond them I could see the huge string of illumination from the bigger cities by the lake. It was so beautiful.

---

I heard someone cough from around the corner. I froze. Who else could be up here?

Curiosity getting the better of me, I sneaked around the corner, my hand clutching the railing. When I came around the side I saw Roxas leaning against the railing looking up at the sky, at the sun setting without me knowing.

"Roxas?" I called softly.

He startled and looked over at me. Relief soon flooded over his features, making me smile. I walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Roxas looked down at the road below then up at me, then back down.

"I always come here to think. Why are you here?" He asked.

His voice was so soft, so sullen, I felt my heart being pulled again. I felt a sour knot forming in my stomach. What was this feeling? I felt very much like I was falling, spinning. Maybe I had accumulated a fear of heights all of a sudden.

"Same reason." I answered. "Are you alright?"

Roxas nodded and looked down again. He shivered. On an instinct, I moved closer. My whole body felt strange, like electric needles were being prodded into my skin.

----Change of POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

Axel was so close Roxas could feel Axel's breath tickle his skin. Roxas kept his eyes steadily on the ground. He suddenly felt dizzy.

Roxas sighed.

"I don't get it. How can you still want to be around me?" Roxas exclaimed, his voice a whisper.

Roxas dared to sneak a glimpse at Axel. He just looked confused.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to be?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged and stared out at the distant hills.

"Don't you….I mean…It's my fault you got hurt." Roxas was begging to stutter, his thoughts incoherent.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. I'm so sorry. I didn't think…" Roxas left the sentence unfinished.

Roxas looked up at Axel, noticing a cut across his cheek. Roxas reached up hesitantly to wipe the blood away.

"See, Axel, you're bleeding."

Before Roxas could pull back, Axel's hand enveloped his own, holding it tightly.

"That's not your fault." Axel said, his voice serious.

Roxas felt his heart skip, his stomach drop. He desperately wanted his hand back, no he desperately wanted Axel to keep it. He didn't know really. Roxas looked down at his shoes confused.

He felt Axel let go of his hand. Roxas could still feel where Axel's fingers had touched his skin. Roxas shivered.

"You don't hate me then?" Roxas asked.

Axel laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think I could ever hate you to tell you the truth. Honestly, you are probably one of the most interesting people I know.. I mean.."

Axel was cut off. Roxas leaned up, pressing his lips against Axel's. He felt Axel tense quickly. Axel's hands hovered over Roxas's shoulders not touching him. Roxas pulled away, too afraid to look up at Axel. Just at that moment the clock struck six. The bells chimed loudly. Roxas backed away, then flung open the door and ran down the steps.

Axel was still standing there for a few seconds, still shocked. He suddenly felt his feet moving without him knowing.

"Roxas! Wait!" Axel called after him, but he knew Roxas was already gone.

And the clock struck again, and again almost booming as loudly as Axel's heart beat.

---------------------------------_At Axel's Apartment--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I stood in the dimly lit hallway staring at my apartment door. I don't really remember ever coming here or walking away from the clock tower. My head was spinning faster than anything I could even imagine.

I pushed open my door. The lights were already on. That's strange, I thought I had turned them off. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my jacket then walked around the corner.

I almost jumped back at the sight of Larxene perched on the edge of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! Sorry for the crappy chapter. I wanted to post this before new years...

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Dec 6: Hear Me Out Pt 1

-1**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**: _Roxas X Axel_  
**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts_  
**Rated T**:_Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_  
**Key:**_ -- Time Skip/Scene Change_  
**Warning:** _This story changes POV. It switches from first person (Axel) to a third person narrative. I apologize if it is a little confusing_

---

I almost jumped back at the sight of Larxene perched on the edge of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Chapter 4**

Larxene turned around, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Oh. I thought you would have missed me, asshole." She said, playing the innocent sarcasm card.

She motioned for me to come over. I don't know why I did. She reached up and laced her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine. I took a step back, but her grip tightened. I felt sick. And trapped. But I was too numb to do anything.

"Shouldn't you be at Marluxia's?" I said, my voice strained.

I tried to push her away. I wanted her gone. Now.

Larxene let go of me, leaning back on the bed. Her lips gathered in a pout.

"Marluxia is busy, as usual. Working on that plant shit or whatever." She said, her voice sounding mockingly innocuous.

Larxene scooted back, laying exactly where Roxas had fallen asleep on Saturday night. She turned over to lay on her side, and I watched dumbfounded as her fingers traced patterns in the seams of the sheets.

"And I know you miss my company, don't you?" She added, looking up from the bed.

I glared at her.

She smirked and looked around the apartment.

"Ha, Axel this place is still a dump. You are still a slob that never cleans up and…." She trailed off.

I followed her gaze. The scarf Roxas had left lay on the counter in the kitchen. The blue cloth draped over the chair. Larxene's eyes narrowed.

"Who's been here?" She asked, her voice suddenly becoming venomous with suspicion.

I felt my throat constrict as she sat back up, her eyes boring into mine. I gulped.

"Well?" She asked, impatient and furious.

"That's none of your business!" I shouted at her.

"Yes it is my fucking business Axel! She shouted back.

"Get out of my house!"

"Make me!"

"Why the hell are you even here?"

Larxene seemed to sober after I asked that. She took a deep breath, still seething.

"Who's this Roxas kid I've heard so much about."

She smiled at my reaction. I had fallen right for her trap.

"W-what? No..nobody." I stammered.

What the hell was going on? I couldn't think straight, my mind was still reeling from Roxas's kiss on the clock tower. Everything was going so fast.

Larxene jerked me out of my thoughts, literally. She pulled on the front of my shirt so my eyes were level with hers. Her thin blonde eyebrows were furrowed in a glare that could literally electrify you. She looked scary.

"You are a liar." She said, her voice never wavering from anger.

I pulled back, trying to pry her hands off my shirt. She jerked down harder, causing me to fall on the bed right beside her. She took this to her advantage. She climbed over me, straddling my torso. She leaned down so her face was mere inches from mine.

I wanted to die.

"I thought you and I had an agreement, something special, no? You aren't going to make me look bad by fucking some high school whore-a boy for that matter-right after we ended things."

Her fingers slid up my arms, onto my chest. I squirmed trying to get away from her. God, I hated her.

"You're.." She was interrupted by my door banging open.

Who else but Xemnas stood in the door way.

"Axel I….HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is Larxene do.." Xemnas never got to finish.

Larxene picked up a glass figurine and hurled it at him. Xemnas quickly slammed the door shut, the figurine hitting the wood and shattering into a million pieces. I watched the shards rain to the ground, sprawled across the floor glinting like diamonds.

"Fuck you Xemnas!" She yelled.

"No, fuck you Larxene! Wait until Marluxia hears about this. You're gone bitch!" He called back through the door.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, I pushed Larxene off me. She rolled over and off the bed, landing with a thud on the hard wood floor. I smirked. She growled, not missing a beat. She picked herself up off the ground and practically lounged toward the door. Her boots ground the glass into crystal dust as she turned back to face me, hand on the door handle.

"I'm not through with you, Axel. I'll make you sorry for this. All of this. You're little ass-fucker Roxas is as good as gone."

Her words still rang through the empty apartment as she slammed the door and I heard her stomp off after Xemnas. Her words still rang through my head as I lay awake in the middle of the night, eyes wide open in the darkness.

"_As good as gone…"_

**December 6**

**Hear Me Out **

**Part 1**

The numbers on my annoying alarm clock read 1:26 am. I rolled over to lay on my back and groaned, knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep. I glared up at the ceiling, at the shadows on the cracks and grooves waiting for an answer that it wouldn't give me. My head and eyes ached from lack of sleep. Rolling over, I buried my face in my pillow and closed my eyes tightly. Still, sleep would not come. I kicked the sheets off angrily.

"Damn it!" I said aloud, as I sat up.

I slipped out of bed and pulled on some tattered jeans and a black hoodie I found on the floor. Snagging my coat and keys, I silently opened the door and snuck out of my apartment.

The chilly night air helped clear my head a little, either that or it froze all the spinning thoughts completely. God, I hated the cold. Digging around in my pocket I found a half empty pack of cigarettes. Quickly, I pulled one out and lit it.

I didn't really like smoking much. In all honesty I only do it because I like to watch the glow of the small orange embers at the end, like watching the gray smoke lift and fade into the black sky. I took a drag, keeping it in long enough for my lungs to start burning, before exhaling. Somehow I felt more at ease.

I walked without destination down the slippery sidewalks. Every now and again a car would noisily zoom pass me, causing me to jump out of the way of the tidal waves of slush it sent toward me. I didn't mind though. I entertained myself with watching the way the headlight glinted on the melting snow in the road, on the windows. It was sort of pretty.

Without me knowing, an hour passed. I found myself far away from my college campus. The bustling noises of the city that I had been so accustom to seemed to be somewhat muted now, not so many cars passed by. Not so many drunks staggering on the streets. I looked at all the houses as I kept walking. Some were already decorated in Christmas paraphernalia. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Baby Jesus, I support our troops. Signs and blinking lights filled my view. Plastic Santas and snow covered Marys and Josephs littered so many of these lawns. I sighed. I was never one for these holidays.

Ten minutes later I recognized where I was. Half a block away from me stood a blue house with a white porch swing and a rickety fence. I shook my head.

I had to face the music. Hours after Larxene had left in a huff, I had thought again and again of the clock tower. I keep replaying Roxas kissing me, kept seeing the hurt look in his eyes. Even at the thought of it my heart beat wildly, I still felt my skin tingling.

I wasn't a fool. I had over heard Zexion and Demyx talking too many times to not know what I was feeling. So, I was gay? So what if I blame it on Roxas? No one cares. Except for Larxene who will single handedly use this to twist everything around and make my life a living hell, more so.

I sighed. Well, since my life will be over sooner or later, might as well go down with a fight. I pulled out my cell phone.

-----_Roxas's Room, 2:48 am _-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zzzzzz! The phone on Roxas's night stand danced as it rang, vibrating until it fell of the table and onto the floor.

Roxas groaned, turning over and pulling the sheets over his head.

Zzzzzzz! Roxas's eyes burst open, and it was not exactly a happy face he was wearing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, his hair disheveled and sticking up more haphazardly then usual. It had been a rough night.

Besides the fact that he made a fool of himself in front of Axel and having that horror replayed in his dreams, his mother's laughing kept him half awake through his restless dreams. She was actually home for once…with company…as usual. Just at that moment Roxas heard his mother's light musical laughter filter in through his shut door, accompanied by two men, and another obnoxious women.

Roxas growled as the phone rang again.

"Jesus Christ, doesn't anyone go to sleep?" He cursed under his breath. He leaned over the bed and, after shifting through the messy floor, picked up his phone and flipped it open, without looking at the id.

"What?!" He asked, not awake enough to be polite. He leaned back to see his clock. It was almost three in the morning.

"Um…Roxas?"

The voice on the other end had Roxas wide awake in an instant, his heart beat so loudly he could hear it in his ears, in the phone. He silently hoped Axel couldn't hear it.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered, his voice sounding the wordless apology for snapping earlier.

"Uh…hi…Look, I'm sorry for calling so early, but….um…do you think… I could…talk to you? I was in the neighborhood and all…"

It just dawned on Roxas that he should be mad. Furious. Axel had no right to come wandering around his house in the middle of the morning and….oh what was he saying? Roxas knew he couldn't just ignore Axel, especially since he had gone out of his way to come here. And the curiosity of the situation was eating at the back of his mind.

"Ok…where are you?" Roxas asked into the receiver, as he crawled out of bed.

Roxas forgot that he should be avoiding Axel to save himself from embarrassment. He forgot that he was mad at Axel for not kissing back. Roxas was just happy to hear Axel's voice again, knowing somehow that Axel had forgiven him. Somehow.

Roxas searched around the room, picking up the cleanest clothes. He cradled the phone with his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of dark pants.

"I'm right outside your house" Axel said.

Roxas dropped the phone. He heard it clink against the carpet floor. After half a second of being stunned, he realized that the phone may of hung up. He quickly reached down, relieved to find Axel still on the line.

"Do you think you can sneak out…or something.." Axel was finishing.

Roxas thought of his mom sitting in the living room laughing drunkenly. As if knowing his thoughts, another round of laughter sounded. He rolled his eyes.

"Meet me around the back of the house. I'm gonna climb out my window. My mom is still awake and she has….friends…over."

"Alright" Axel said, then Roxas heard the dial tone.

Roxas flipped the phone shut and chucked it across the room, where it landed safely on the bed. After bouncing off the headboard.

He flipped on the light at his dresser and searched the drawers for a clean shirt. Glancing quickly in the mirror, Roxas tried to fix his hair but gave up after about five seconds. He pulled on a hat instead.

Roxas silently made his way to his window, past the cluttered floor, and lifted up the pane. It slid open with a stifled bang, making Roxas wince. He knew his mother wouldn't notice though. Chancing a glance at the ground below, Roxas caught a glimpse of Axel's red hair in the lights from the kitchen that spilled out on the yard. Axel stood at the edge of the shadows, looking up every once in a while, then looking down at the small glowing light near his face.

Roxas took a deep breath and climbed slowly through the window, landing quite stealthily on the ledge of the kitchen roof. Axel looked up, dared to come nearer.

"Roxas?" He called out in a loud whisper.

"Who else would it be?" Roxas answered.

Roxas looked over the edge. It was a farther drop then he had thought.

"Roxas, over here." Roxas heard Axel whisper.

Roxas walked over to the shadowed part of the roof. Axel held up his arms, ready to catch Roxas when he jumped. Roxas cringed, knowing there was no graceful way he could do this. But, since Axel was here and he was here, might as well right? Closing his eyes Roxas jumped, felt Axel's arms around him for a brief moment, then his feet touched the ground. No broken bones, that was a good sign.

Roxas smelled the faint scent of smoke clinging to Axel. It wasn't just cigarette smoke though, more like just the smell of fire. Roxas noticed that Axel was still holding on to him.

"Um…let go of me now please." Roxas said, taking a step back.

Axel instantly dropped his hands, shoving them into the pockets of his coat. He pulled out another cigarette, holding it out to Roxas. Roxas instead took Axel's hand and lead him around the front, staying in the shadows and ducking when they passed lit up windows. Roxas heard his mother's laugh again, her speech slurred. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Party?" Axel asked, when he heard one of the men whistle.

"Yeah"

Roxas let go of Axel's hand when they reached the street. They just stood there for a few minutes, standing in the dull light of a leaning streetlamp. Axel lit his cigarette.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Roxas asked. He began to walk away from his house and down the street toward the cul-de-sac. Axel followed him wordlessly.

"I'm not sure really. I couldn't sleep." Axel said, exhaling a small waft of smoke.

Roxas reached forward and stole the cigarette from between Axel's lips and took a drag. Axel smiled in amusement. They walked in silence around the abandoned neighborhood for a while; two shadows lurking in the half lit streets. It was Axel who finally broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me?" He tried to ask casually, but Roxas could tell he was holding back something.

"No" Was the only reply Axel got.

After another few minutes of wandering and stealing each other's cigarettes, Roxas finally worked up the courage to say something.

"I…I'm really sorry about the.." Roxas couldn't seem to make words happen right.

"It's fine, Roxas." Roxas was surprised at how Axel managed to make his heart flutter by just saying his name.

Roxas kicked a crushed beer can across the street, listening to the soft metal clinking echo off the dark houses. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The world seemed to just be sleeping, pausing, and this was simply a break in time. It was nice.

"So you are an artist then?" Roxas asked, kicking himself for how lame he sounded.

Axel nodded and smiled. His eyes seemed to brighten even more. Roxas didn't know how it was possible for green eyes to flicker like flames, smolder like embers, but Axel's eyes certainly did just that. Roxas again was glad for the darkness.

Axel pulled his hands out of his pockets, talking animatedly. Roxas watched and listened as Axel described how to make glass art, and how to weld. Roxas liked how Axel used his hands to gesture when he talked, liked how passionate Axel was about what he did.

"What about you?" Axel asked, his lips upturned in a small smile.

"What about me?" Roxas asked, tugging on the end of his coat.

"Tell me…anything."

Roxas thought for a moment. He didn't know what to tell Axel. I mean, a few days ago they had been complete strangers. Well, not completely strangers….not really strangers at all, at least not for Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his arm around a lamppost and spun around to face Axel. Axel smirked.

"Well…" Roxas began, taking a step up on the decorative edge on post so he would be about the same height as Axel. He leaned over toward him.

"I…hate weather." Roxas said, grinning. Axel grinned too.

Roxas had to stifle a gasp, remembering just how hard it was for him to breathe correctly around Axel. It hurt to inhale. But it might also be from the cigarette eating away his lungs.

"How come?" Axel asked.

Roxas jumped down and put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his small shoulders.

"Just cuz." He said playfully.

"Cuz why?" Axel asked, playing along.

Roxas looked down at his shoes then up at Axel. He hadn't realized they had both stopped walking.

"It's…too…unpredictable.." Roxas found his words were being drawn out as he looked up and met Axel's eyes. Roxas didn't understand how they could be so bright.

"That's what makes it interesting" Axel said, smiling.

They finally came to the end of the road, met with the circle of the cul-de-sac. Behind some houses in a vacant lot sat a tattered playground. Roxas smiled and tugged on Axel's jacket.

"Want to sit over there for a while?"

Axel shrugged, his smile betraying his nonchalant, as he followed Roxas through the shallow snow.

---------_Playground, 3:47 am, Axel's POV _---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The playground smelled like metallic rust. Roxas and I sat cautiously on the swings, the cold plastic freezing me through my clothes. We both sat there, our feet dragging through the snow as our swings swayed.

The moon was beginning to sink in the sky, setting so the sun could rise. It loomed right before us in all it's ivory glory, just above the tips of the evergreen trees that outlined the small children's park.

The cigarette was nothing but a smoking ember now. As we sat there freezing our asses off, Roxas and I talked. Talked about everything…and anything…and nothing. In all my life I have never met some quite like him. In all my life I never had a conversation where I wanted to remember every word that was said, never had someone that I actually wanted to talk to.

I leaned my head against the swing chains, just staring at the moon. If it hadn't been for the city lights making the sky a foggy brownish color, I would have said it was the most brilliant sight I had ever seen. But that would be lying. The boy sitting next to me in a rusty uneven swing, with moonlight flooding over him like an embodiment of heaven- that was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Beautiful" I said aloud. I don't think Roxas heard me, but that was okay.

I hadn't realized that Roxas and I had been leaning toward each other until our faces were only a few inches away.

"Hey….Roxas?" I began, but I was cut off by the sound of a car approaching, it's headlights shining directly on us, temporarily blinding. I heard the car door open. When my eyes adjusted enough to see, I saw a silhouette outlined in a car beam coming toward us, stalking toward us more like. Something about that car and that figure looked familiar.

"Axel!" Oh my God it was Larxene.

You know that feeling when you are on a roller coaster and you are about to go down a tremendously huge slope? That is exactly how my stomach felt.

I jumped up.

"Larxene!??!" I yelped.

"Larxene?" Roxas repeated, questioning confusion in his voice.

"Axel you jerk!" Larxene said, sauntering over to me.

She slapped me across the face. I hadn't seen that coming.

"What the hell Larxene?" I asked grabbing her wrist before she could do it again.

She snaked her bitchy little arms around my waist, tugged at the edges of my jacket, looking up at me like a child trying to weasel money would. I glared down at her, taking her arms off of me.

"Don't ever leave me again!" She sobbed.

I knew she was faking it. Larxene never cried. Didn't have enough of a heart. But then again, neither did I.

"Larxene get off me!" I cried, pushing her away.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, confusion and disappointment evident in his voice.

Larxene ignored him, trying to make the scene.

"What kind of heartless boyfriend are you?" She said, in that sobby I'm-a-teen-queen-victim.

"Boyfriend?" I scoffed.

"Boyfriend? Axel, is she your…girl..friend?" Roxas asked, trying to hide his shock?"

"No, she used to be my…" Larxene cut me off, pressing her lips against mine.

I felt like my heart died. I saw my sanity and life go up in flames before my eyes. That is how awful it was to come in contact with the evil nymph. She was scary.

I pushed her away from me, but before I could speak she cut me off.

"Yes, I'm his fucking girlfriend and who are you?" She said, her voice again that venomous tone.

"He's nobody" I intervened, trying to save Roxas from his impending doom. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

I swear the look Roxas gave to me broke the last fragment of my little black heart. I felt that fragment break off in my chest, wither and die and instantly turn to ash. That is how hurt Roxas's face looked. I had to look away.

"Get in the fucking car." Larxene said, turning to me.

"Roxas..I…"

"Leave me alone you heartless freak!" Roxas said, backing away into the shadows.

"Stay the hell away from Axel, dumb ass-fucker!" Larxene called after him as Roxas began to retreat.

I faintly saw him running toward his house. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked and a television set was left on, no doubt a heavyset man was snoring away in front of it. I heard a newscaster report,

"_A chance of heavy storms next week, and very cold weather ahead, there have also been reports of theft in our local area. One clerk has been shot …"_

As I got in the car, I heard the last words of the broadcast,

"…_has a fatal wound to the heart"_

How ironic.

* * *

AN: Part 2 coming very soon!

I apologize for the LarxeneXAxel part. I really am not a fan of that pairing and it isn't even meant to be a pairing. The next chapter will hopefully explain everything. No worries.

Please leave me a review and tell me how you like it so far. Anything to improve? Change? Elaborate?

**Reviews make Axel happy. **


	6. Dec 6: Hear Me Out Pt 2

**Decembers of Love**

**Pairings**: _Roxas X Axel_  
**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts_  
**Rated T**:_Shonen-Ai/Yaoi_  
**Key:**_ -- Time Skip/Scene Change_  
**Warning:** _This story changes POV. It switches from first person (Axel) to a third person narrative. I apologize if it is a little confusing_

---

**Chapter 5**

The front door slammed, and Roxas was instantly met with the overwhelming scent of alcohol in the warm air that hit his face.

"Roxas?" His mother slurred, her voice first startled then furious.

Roxas didn't wait for her to yell. He drowned out her scolding with his feet stomping up the stairs. He closed his door quickly, hearing his mother coming up behind him. He turned the lock and slumped against the door , bringing his knees up under his chin and hiding his face.

"Roxas! Damnit, open this door right now!" He heard his mother angrily demand from the hall.

Roxas ignored her, pushing himself up off the floor. He didn't bother getting undressed. Roxas just collapsed in bed, buried his face in his pillow and pulled the covers up over him. And he fell asleep to the retreating sounds of his mother's footsteps and dreading the thought of school in a few hours.

**December 6**

**Hear Me Out**

**Part 2**

I stared down at the rapidly moving cement. Larxene was driving like a maniac, as usual, gripping the wheel as she gritted her teeth.

"What the hell Larxene?" I asked, once she had cooled down enough to form sentences.

She didn't answer me. She switched on the radio to a station blaring heavy metal. It was too early in the morning for this. My head echoed with the clashing of the drums in the music.

"Why did you have to do that?" I questioned again, switching off the radio. Larxene missed the road she was supposed to turn down.

"Where are you taking me?!?" I was starting to panic.

"Will you just shut up, Axel?" She retorted, the venom still not out of her voice.

We were quiet for a while. I let the monotonous sound of the humming engine loll me into a half-slumber. I refused to fall asleep, too afraid of what Larxene might do.

"Why are you doing this?" Larxene asked the question I should be asking.

"Doing what?"

I was confused, but she didn't say anything that helped enlighten me. She just pressed her lips into her familiar pout and stared coldly out the windshield. It was starting to snow again. She dimmed her headlights down and switched on the windshield wipers. For now, that is what occupied my mind- watching the windshield wipers graze clumsily over glass.

"I don't get you." Larxene said, almost to herself.

"You're the one I don't get. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Again, she said nothing. I was getting tired of this. If I had had any energy left in me, I would have opened the car door I was slumped against and just rolled out into the street.

"Larxene…why can't you just let me be?" I pestered again, not even bothering to look up at her.

I kept my eyes glued to the road and watched it speed by. Ice, snow, pavement, snow, ice, paint. I stole a glance at her from the side mirror. She was still glaring out the windshield.

"I thought we had an agreement." Larxene's voice sounded strained now, we were both tired.

"Well, we don't. I want to get on with my life, Larxene. It was years ago."

That statement hit a raw nerve in her. She pulled over on the side of the road, tires screeching and bumping into the curb. We were in front of the Twilight Town Power Company. I looked up at all the faint outlines of wires and poles tangling and hanging haphazardly. A fence laced in barbed wire and hosting many "Keep Out" signs was the barrier between us and the generators. It was Larxene's father's company, soon to be hers.

She was still gripping the steering wheel.

"Axel, please. I can't let you go through with it. I won't. You promised me." She refused to look at me.

"I didn't promise anything." I refused to look at her.

"I can't….have you…doing this."

She drug out her words, like a cat would unravel yarn. Curious, careful and deadly. I knew there was going to be a breakdown sometime soon. Just, I wasn't sure if it would be her…or me.

"You honestly can't think people still believe that lie."

"They do, Axel. They do."

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" I asked.

The thing is, even though Larxene isn't necessarily my favorite person in the world, we-at one time-used to be friends. Best friends. Almost.

Larxene shook her head and dropped her hands from the steering wheel, placing them in her lap, palms up. She stared down at them as if trying to accuse them of all the wrong life has ever brought.

"It's nothing." She said.

It would have been convincing to someone who never knew Larxene. But I knew her, and I knew she was lying.

"Larxene…"

"It's fucking nothing Axel!" She yelled, looking at me for the first time since I had entered the car.

Her eyes looked on the brink of tears. I almost had a heart attack. All the years I had ever known Larxene I had never once seen her cry.

She didn't cry at her grand mother's funeral; at high school graduation, when her cat died, when she broke her arm, when her boyfriends left her. She never cried. She had never cared enough to cry.

"Larxene, would you quit trying to be this enigma!? Jesus, why do you always have to do this?" I was getting frustrated.

She glared at me, the almost-tears instantly evaporating and being replaced with something electric. Malice.

"Shut up! You have no fucking clue!"

"That's because you won't give me any!"

She clenched her fists and in an instant I had been punched-right in the gut. She huffed and turned around, throwing the car door open (not bothering to close it) and stalked off toward the power plant. I could only stare after. My door quickly flew open and in a few strides I had caught up with her, grabbed her arm.

She swung around and kicked me, jerking her hand loose. She reminded me of a toddler throwing a tantrum. It was a good thing Larxene was tiny, or I might have been in serious pain.

"Larxene!" I shouted.

My breath went up in a condensed smoke.

"Larxene!"

She ignored me and kept stomping off through the snow. I caught up with her again, swinging her around and holding her by her shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

It would be a lie if I said she looked sad. She didn't look sad. Larxene was never one to be sad. Her face was just… angry; her eyebrows furrowed, her electric-green eyes in an acidic glare and her mouth chiseled into a well practiced frown. I almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

There before me still stood the girl I had known in high school; the angry, no mercy, tough , unloving girl. My friend.

She reached to punch me but stopped. I felt every tenseness in her suddenly go limp, as if dying before my eyes. Something had finally broken in her empty little chest. All in a matter of seconds Larxene seemed to cave in. The great tower of anger and war had cracked and fallen. She sat down in the snow pulling her knees up to her like Roxas did-except it was not the same when she did it.

The sun was beginning to rise. The dim golden light haloed the horizon, making the snowy hills shine in some sort of dull radiance.

"You recognize this place, don't you?" She asked me.

I sat down beside her, having a feeling that that was the best thing I could do right now. I nodded. She leaned against me-another uncharacteristic move.

She sighed.

"Everything is so fucked up, you know?" She said, not truly rhetorical, but not directed to me.

I only nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"Don't you see? You can't be with him, Axel. No matter how hard you try."

Those words seemed to piece my heart like a sharpened icicle does to the snow beneath it when it falls from the ledge of a roof. I felt the coldness seep through my veins and still my heart. What was left of it anyway.

"What?" I managed to breathe, barely even a whisper.

"You can't. Just can't. There is a lot going against you."

"Like what?"

I didn't mean to sound defensive. I didn't even know that I wanted to be with Roxas. At least, I didn't think I knew. Larxene sighed.

" He's in high school, number one. A minor. Are you looking to be arrested?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"There is bad blood between me and that kid. His family is fucked up. His mom is a fucking whore Axel, and I mean for real. His mom…"

She trailed off for a moment trying to search for words.

"His mom messed around with my cousin's dad and ruined the whole family. She's a home wrecker, and no doubt that Roxas kid will be a disloyal bitch as well. And I heard that his father ran away with some guy. Like, what the fuck? No offense. Plus he made a girl my cousin has a crush on hate him…"

"Wait!" I intervened. This story sounded familiar. "Who is your cousin?"

"Seifer, why?"

Insert exploding light bulb above my head here please. I almost fainted.

"Holy shit. It truly is a small world."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Larxene disrupted my thoughts.

I shrugged. We sat there in silence for a while.

"You know, all those reasons…those are mainly reasons someone in _your_ family wouldn't hang around Roxas, besides the high school minor part." I finally said.

Larxene looked up at me, and this time her eyes were truly, truly sad.

"Axel…I just….People like us. We aren't meant to love others. We aren't all there, you know? Must have been born with half a heart or something. We are artists. We are meant to merely observe the world and capture what we perceive."

Her statement took me a little off guard. It was one of the deepest things Larxene had ever said. And it also didn't contain any swear words. I knew, now, something was seriously up.

"You can't think that. I mean, you and Marluxia. You guys became…really close."

Larxene looked down, running her bare fingers in the snow. She shuddered.

"I had thought so too. But then all of a sudden I just…I don't know. I can't be the person he wants me to be. I'm not good enough for him."

"Sure you are." I reassured her. "I have never seen Marluxia more happy then after he met you."

I heaved myself out of the snow, extending a hand to Larxene. She looked up at me, hesitating, then took it.

"Really?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"Really." I replied. And it was the truth.

----

Larxene's car stopped in front of my apartment. By now the sun had risen and the city suddenly bloomed and came to life. The nocturnal world was forgotten. For now. Before I opened the door Larxene turned toward me and hugged me. Not the flirty-I-will-ruin-your-life hug, but a thank you hug. A friend hug. After getting over temporary shock I returned the embrace, with hesitation.

"I'm sorry" I heard as I shut the door. But it might have been the wind.

--------- TTHS ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas…? Roxas!" Namine poked Roxas in the back with the eraser of her pencil. He didn't move.

"Roxas!" She tried again, this time poking him with the sharp end.

Roxas twitched but still didn't wake up.

"Goddamit, Roxas!"

It was Kairi who was harassing the poor boy now. She chucked a _To Kill A Mockingbird_ book at him. It hit him right in the forehead. Kairi always did have good aim.

Namine stifled a giggle as her sister smirked and Roxas lifted his head, dazed.

"Wha?" He asked, blinking and sitting up.

"Roxas, this is, like, the fourth time you've fallen asleep this hour!" Kairi stated. "Good thing Mr. Cid was just as tired as you."

When Kairi was finished pestering Roxas and returned to pestering Sora-who sat on the other side of her, laughing and chucking notes at Riku- Namine leaned forward.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" She asked in that voice that was barely a whisper.

Roxas turned slowly in his seat so he could face the quiet girl. She leaned back, tucking her sketchbook away.

"Yeah I guess."

"Rough night?"

Roxas nodded.

"Thinking of Axel?" Namine asked, as if it were the weather she was asking about.

Roxas should stop being surprised at Namine by now. He nodded again, averting her eyes.

"How did you know?"

Namine smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you have been either daydreaming or sleeping through all your classes and sometimes you say 'Axel', and you have doodled his name only, like, a dozen times, but when you realize what you did you scribble it out. And your phone's been ringing every few minutes and you keep avoiding picking it up."

Roxas sighed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I think I really ruined things."

Before Namine could reply, Roxas heard his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the id. It was Axel. Before he could hang up, Namine stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do that…again? He obviously wants to talk to you."

"What does he care?…" Roxas didn't get to finish because Namine grabbed the phone from his hands and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. She nodded and then handed the phone to Roxas.

"It's for you." She said mockingly.

Roxas made a face, but it quickly dissolved into nervousness.

"Hello?" Roxas said.

"Hi, um..It's me, Axel."

"I know." Roxas didn't feel like being nice.

"Roxas, I am sorry about what happened…"

"Why? There isn't anything to be anything sorry about." Roxas snapped back rather quickly, surprising himself.

"I want to explain…Larxene is my…"

"Girl friend?" Roxas finished for him. He didn't understand why he was being so mean.

"Yes. No. No! She's not, she's just…"

"Nobody?" Roxas cut in again. Roxas was hating himself for it, but he wanted Axel to hurt like he did.

"….Roxas…I am…"

"A HEARTLESS LIAR!" Roxas said, then flipped the phone shut.

When he looked up many eyes were turned to look at him. Sora and Riku looked at him with raised eyebrows and smirks. Roxas slumped down in his seat, pocketing his cell phone just as Mr. Cid woke up.

"Pipe down! This is study hall! Damnit. When's this class over?"

And as if to answer the teacher's question, the bell rang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel stared at the cell phone in his hand, hearing the loud, obnoxious dial tone resonating in the speakers. Axel didn't know whether he should be angry at Roxas or cry until a hole formed in his floor and swallowed him whole.

------ Coffee Shop --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brrring! _The soft chiming of a bell filled Axel's ears as he walked in the half-empty coffee shop. It was near closing time, and Axel had finally made up his mind to come.

Kairi nudged Roxas who was dozing, leaning against the cash register.

"Huh? What? I..um..was just…thinking." He stuttered, looking up at Kairi.

Kairi jerked her head in Axel's direction.

"Will you take that guy's order? I have to go home early and make dinner, since my Dad is coming back from a business trip. Do you think you can close as well?"

Roxas felt his heart drop to his stomach, but just nodded. What else could he do? Kairi smiled and went back in the kitchen.

"I'll take inventory, and then I'm going to leave. I'm trusting you Roxas."

Roxas tried to buy time by rearranging displays and mopping behind the counter. It had been a slow day, so he and Kairi were the only ones at work.

When the last two costumers left the shop, Roxas knew he had to go over to Axel. There was nothing else to do, no other excuses.

When Roxas walked over he saw Axel sit up and smile sort of awkwardly, but still friendly. Roxas wanted to roll his eyes, but found he couldn't. He couldn't even summon one bitter thought. Damn it.

Roxas sighed when he reached the table side.

"How may I help you?" He said, less than enthusiastically.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you. Please let me explain." Axel blurted out.

" Our special today is…"

"Roxas! Damn it! Please listen to me."

"Sir, there are other customers…" Roxas trailed off.

"Roxas. There _are_ no other customers. Please. Just hear me out."

Roxas looked down, meeting Axel's eyes. He wanted to look away, he wanted to be stubborn, but he couldn't. He sighed, almost giving in.

"Axel, I don't want to, okay? You have nothing to apologize for and you don't have to explain anything. I mean, it's not like we were even…" Roxas didn't want to finish.

What was he supposed to say. Together? Dating? Friends?

Axel looked hurt, and Roxas tried to suppress the pang of guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Roxas turned to go, but Axel caught him-by the front of his shirt. In one swift movement, Axel pulled Roxas down and pressed his lips against Roxas's.

A small part of Roxas's mind told him that he should push Axel away. Just stop all this now. But Roxas's body seemed to move on it's own. And to his horror-or delight, he really wasn't sure- he kissed Axel back, bringing his hands to tangle in Axel's hair.

Roxas felt Axel slip his arm around him and pressed Roxas closer.

The sound of glass falling to the floor and a bright flash broke them apart. Roxas looked up to see Kairi staring dumbfounded at them, a camera raised to her eyes and a broken coffee mug at her feet. Her mouth was stretched in an evil grin when she brought the camera down from in front of her face.

"This is sooooo going on my myspace. Or youtube." She said, then pushed the mop she had leaned against the table toward Roxas.

"Clean up this mess, lover boy. I've got pictures to upload!" She said as she stepped over the porcelain shards and hurried toward the door, laughing the whole way and ranting to herself about how all her friends turned out to be gay.

"She scares me." Axel said.

------

Unknown to those inside the coffee house, there were four pairs of eyes that had happened to look into the window, as they were passing by, and witness this event. Marluxia blinked as Zexion and Demyx grinned at each other. The three continued walking after a few good laughs and jeers, and more blinking.

"Demyx, you so owe me money!" Zexion called.

They walked right passed the other set of eyes, glaring. Seifer.

* * *

**AN**: Whew. This was, suprisingly very hard for me to write. I cried for some odd reason. This is what happens when I avoid doing homework. Fanfictions are born. Anyway, now that the story is rolling and Axel and Roxas are finally forming the beginnings of a -gasp- relationship I can get the story rolling and yaoi-filled. I just want to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers out there. **Thank you so much.**

**Please leave a review**. They make Roxas an adorable uke.


	7. Intermission Skip This

Intermission


End file.
